


I Touched Liam's Dick

by Larrybadumtss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Babies, Drugs, F/M, Fangirl, Fluff, Gay, M/M, OT5, Pregnancy, Sex, directioner - Freeform, drug, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, management, niallhoran - Freeform, onedirection, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrybadumtss/pseuds/Larrybadumtss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who have ever thought that the biggest boy band in the world has such a huge secret?<br/>Verona Lloyd is a huge fangirl, from One Direction fandom. She barely has social life and spends most of her time behind the computer screen, obsessing over those five hot blokes who are members of the biggest boyband in the world. When she finally gets out of her shell and goes out, she bumps into those hotties who are always in her fantasy. Her life will never be the same after she accidentally touches Liam Payne's dick. Will Verona look at One Direction the same way after she finds out the band's biggest secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Verona's POV**

"Come on, it will be fun!" Krystal insists, talking over the phone.

"Nothing more fun than tweeting about my five future husbands," I reply, not really into the conversation I'm having with my best friend. She is trying to persuade me to hang out at the mall with her.

I focus on my dead Twitter notifications in my computer screen. Then a new interaction appears. I smile, feeling happy that finally one of my 500 followers notices me. Being a small account sucks; no matter how good or funny your tweet is, you will still be ignored. Ironically, a big account with massive amount of followers can steal your tweet and get endless retweets.

I click on the new interaction, and turns out it is someone favorited my tweet. I feel the urge to find that person and strangle her for bringing my hopes up then smash it to the ground. I hate it when people favorite my tweet instead of retweeting.

"Verona? Hello, earth to Verona, are you still alive?" Krystal's voice brings my attention back to her.

"Uh, what were you saying?" I asks in bewilderment.

"I said, if you agreed to go to the mall with me, I would buy you lunch in-"

"Deal, see you in 5," I cut her off, hanging up. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I want to go to the mall with her. I just can't resist food, especially free food.

*

"Oh, look! This dress is so lovely!" Krystal exclaims, holding out a piece of light purple dress. I have to admit, that short dress looks really cute.

"Wait up," I hold a finger, examining the dress. That dress looks awfully familiar. "That dress! That's the dress that Perrie wore to the 2013 BRIT Awards!" I ejaculate.

"Who the heck is Perrie?" Krystal questions.

"Perrie Edwards, Zayn's fiance," I answer. "I've told you about her. Were you paying attention while I was speaking?"

"Oh, that Perrie girl who made you cry like a baby last summer because she got engaged with Zayn Malik," she says nonchalantly, as if the words that just tumbled out of her mouth doesn't offend me.

"Shut up," I roll my eyes. I do ship Zerrie with all my being, but when they got engaged, I couldn't help but felt a wave of jealousy inside my chest. It was upsetting that Zayn was finally off the market, that my chance to marry him became zero.

"Are you going to buy that?" I ask, reffering to the dress in her hands.

"I want this! Let me see how much it costs," she replies, flipping the dress to find the price tag.

The dress must be expensive. Well, it isn't exactly the dress Perrie wore to the BRITs, but it still looks similar.

"It costs.." Krystal trails off, reading the number in the small tag. "Never mind," she puts the dress back to the rack with flat face.

"It must costs shit loads of money," I chuckle. "Let's get out of here. The dress are so expensive," I hook our arms and practically drag Krystal out of the boring store.

This mall is boring. I don't like shopping. The only thing I like from malls is the food court. Or any place that sells food. And the only place I would love to shop in is 1D World. I won't mind spending all of my money in that paradise.

"Look, One Direction doll!" Krystal points at a stall that sells dolls, and there displayed One Direction dolls.

"Please," I reply, rolling my eyes. "I've had all of them. Don't question my dedication to One Direction. I love them to pieces that I have all of their merchandises," I state proudly.

"Still can't believe you're that obsessed to five dudes who don't even know you exist," she remarks cruelly.

"Damn you, Krystal," I snort. "I'm going to marry Louis Tomlinson and you won't be invited to our wedding," I say.

"Heard that he's gay."

"No, he's not!"

"He is. I once saw a video on Youtube about Louis and Harry; Larry Stylinson they call it. I'm pretty sure Harry and Louis are dating," she utters.

"Hell no! Louis is straight. How many times do I have to tell you that he's dating Eleanor Calder," I reply. I'm pissed off that she talks about Larry, and starts believing in that bullshit. Yes, bullshit. That's what Louis thinks about Larry Stylinson. He said in his tweet that Larry was just the biggest loads of bullshit he had ever heard.

"Whatever," Krystal says, not in the mood for arguing I suppose.

"This mall sucks," I say. "I haven't found anything interesting."

"The only thing that will interest you is One Direction, or things related to that band, their family, their pets, their girlfriends, their friends, their bodyguard, their drummer, and their drummer's brother," she remarks.

"Ben Devine is really hot," I reply. "And I love food and soccer as well," I add. Krystal is about to reply but I hold my finger up to silence her. "Did you hear that?" I ask.

"What?"

I listen carefully, and I can hear Does He Know is being played from the distance. I rush towards the source of the music, dragging Krystal. I turn the corner and find a photo booth.

Well, it's not just an ordinary photo booth. There are five boys posing in a small stage. Those boys look exceedingly familiar.

"One Direction!" I squeal, hasten towards the boys who saved my life. I stand up in front of them, but they're just standing still. Then it hit me, along with disappointment.

"They're just wax figures," a guy who is holding a camera tells me, comfirming my thoughts.

"Oh," I reply, disappointment clear in my voice.

"You can take a picture with the figures," he says, pointing at the camera he is holding. "But do not touch the figures!" He warns.

"Yeah, okay," I reply nonchalantly. "Krystal, do you want to take a picture too?" I ask.

"Sure. They look real. Whoever made these deserve an award!"

"I know right! These are better than the figure in Madame Tussauds!" I reply excitedly, eyeing the wax figures. I stand in front of my favorite, Liam. I stare at the perfect figure, it looks very real, very similar to the real person. Not that I have met them, but I have thousands pictures of him. "Liam's figure in Madame Tussauds looks like poo. This one is much much better. I was almost mistaken, I thought the figures were real," I remark.

"Be quick. Take the picture immediately and do not touch anything," the obnoxious photographer says.

"You've told us that twice," Krystal shots back.

I'm still standing in front of Liam's figure. I reach my hand to touch him, not caring about the guy's warning.

"Ten inch," I whisper, then grab wax Liam's dick. To my surprise, it doesn't feel like wax. It's soft and warm.

"Ah!" I then hear a scream. Then wax Liam bolts away from my touch. Jesus Christ! It isn't a wax figure. It is the real Liam. They are the real One Direction, not figures.

I scream loudly in utter shock, not believing what I see. Liam puts both hands to cover the spot that I just touched, then the other boys stop pretending to be wax figures. They start to laugh, and Liam's face is red in embarrassment.

"They are real! They're real!" Krystal squeals.

"Oh my God! I just touched Liam's dick! I touched his freaking dick!" I shout, bouncing up and down. I start to fangirl hysterically. I can't believe I just touched Liam Payne's dick. And my idols are right in front of me!

"That was hilarious!" Niall laughs, walking towards me.

Oh boy, I would kill to hear that cute laugh one more time.

"I-I'm sorry, Liam! I thought yo-you were a wax f-figure," I stutter, my voice is shaking. I can see Liam is as shocked as I am. He is paralyzed, frozen in place and no words escape his mouth.

"I told you not to touch anything!" The photographer says angrily.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm so sorry Liam. I really am," I apologize half sicerely. However, I'm very happy I get to touch Liam's dick.

"I accept your apologize," Liam replies, still clutching his lower region.

"I can't believe I finally meet you guys. I'm a huge fan!" I say.

"I can tell," Louis says, chuckling. "If otherwise, you wouldn't know the size of mini Liam!" He exclaims, and the other boys burst out laughing. Even Liam laughs, with red face.

"I'm not that creep," I defend myself.

"We've seen loads of tweets about ten inch, so we're not surprised you know about that as well," Harry says.

"Can I hug you?" I ask after they stop laughing.

Harry nods and opens his arms. I hug him as tight as I can, and my heart is beating fast against my rib cage. I take a deep breath, and Harry's scent fills my nostrills. Jesus, he smells so good.

I hug the boys one by one, treasuring every second I touch them. Krystal does the same, even though she isn't a fangirl.

"I love you guys. Thank you for just being you. Thank you for saving my life. You're my biggest inspiration and.. I-I can't even!" I say.

"You can't even what?" Krystal asks obnoxiously, obviously enjoying my stuttering and speechless state.

"I just-" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, we understand your fangirling language," Zayn smiles and my heart instantly melts. His smile is so adorable and the way his eyes twinkle makes me want to set myself on fire. Perrie is the luckiest girl that has ever walked on earth.

"Follow my Twitter please?" I ask, specifically to Liam. I'm not going to ask for 5/5 follows because favorite/5 follow is enough for me.

"Sure, what's your Twitter?" Liam asks, taking his phone out of his jeans pocket with one hand. The other hand is still covering his crotch. Niall and Louis laugh at the sight of Liam clutching his crotch.

"Liam has a hard on," Louis remarks.

"No, I don't," Liam argues, lifting his hand from his crotch. I look at the spot he just uncovered, and to my disappointment, he doesn't have a hard on.

I tell him my Twitter name and Liam chokes. He then burst out laughing, face red like a tomato. I bit my lip and run my hand through my blonde hair awkwardly, watching his adorable laugh.

"@liamhas10inch? Seriously?" Liam laughs. I bet he also sees my display name; 'that 10 inch wey hey'.

"I can change it if you want," I reply, my face flushes in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. I've ever seen worse things," he says as he follows my account. I chuckle at the fact that he sees the weird and perverted things in our fandom.

I can't believe I now have Liam/5! This is like a dream come true. I think I might scream in turdy seven different languages.

Okay, maybe not. I'm not gonna scream, not again. People will crowd and the boys will get mobbed. I'll save the scream for tonight when I get home.

"What is air," I mumble under my breath, trying to be calm. I don't want to scare the life out of them by fangirling like a lunatic in front of their perfect sculptured faces.

"You're clearly a dedicated fangirl," Liam beams.

"I am," I grin, proud of my Twitter fangirling skill. Even though I don't have many followes, my tweets, icon, header, and bio are nice enough. I'm overwhelemd that they acknowledge my love and huge dedication to them. However, I know that Liam didn't mean to say I was a dedicated fangirl. What he probably meant was an _obsessed_ fangirl. But I'm still glad he knows I love him.

"What are you guys doing anyway? Why did you pretend to be wax figures?" Krystal who is much calmer than me asks.

"We just want to surprise the fans who take a picture with us," Louis replies.

"So while you're posing, we'll move and surprise you," Harry spills the boys' original plan.

"Turns out the fan surprised you," Krystal says and the four boys laugh. Liam and I blush again for the nth time today.

"Can we take a proper picture with you?" I ask and they agree. We take picture then the photographer tells us to leave. I thank them and hug them one more time before leaving.

"Oh my Starbucks! We just met One Direction!" I squeal as we leave the photo booth.

"And you touched Liam's crotch!" Krystal laughs.

"Yes! My fantasy has come to life. I finaly touched Liam's dick, I felt his dick!" I exclaim, earning a dirty look from two girls who just passed us by.

"How did it feel like?"

"It felt soft and warm, and big! No, not big. It was freaking huge! I'm not surprised, he as ten inch of a dick. Not ten inch actually. Ten point three inch for exact," I ramble. "I can't imagine that massive thing inside of me."

"Pervert!" Krystal exclaims. "Your brain is very very dirty. I mean seriously, you're perverted! I wonder why you're still a virgin. You're 20 for crying out loud! And also dirty minded. Why are you still virgin?"

"Shut the crap out," I say, blushing. "Mind your own business, will you?"

"Touche!" She raises both hands in surrender and I just laugh.

I'm not offended with Krystal bringing up the fact that I'm still a virgin. I don't give a crap about people's opinion on me being a virgin at the age of 20. I don't want to sleep with anyone, then I'm not sleeping with anyone. I don't want to lose my virginity to the wrong boy, the boy who will break my heart. I just wait until I find the right one, the one I want to lose my precious virtue to.

"Anyway, what are the One Direction boys doing in Chicago?" Krystal inquires.

"They're doing a recording for their fourth album," I answer. Before I met them, I didn't know they were actually in Chicago. But I knew they were doing a recording from Liam's tweet this morning; 'studio time'. He also posted a selfie in the studio that makes the whole fandom go crazy.

Yes, that's my fandom. Flipped over a selfie. I remember back in March, when 5/5 took a selfie together in the middle of their Where We Are Tour rehearsals. The fandom went extremely mental. That time the fandom was bored, there was nothing to do since the tour hadn't started, and then suddenly BAM there was the selfie. The selfie that beats the Oscar selfie.

Now Krystal and I are sitting in the food court, her fulfilling her promise to buy me lunch. I pull my phone from my back jeans pocket and check Twitter. My interactions are going insane. There are heaps of new tweets, and the amount my followers increase rapidly. I only had like 500 followes now have about 5,500 followers. I find out that not only Liam who follows me, but also Louis and Harry.

I HAVE 3/5 SOMEONE HOLD ME.

I don't know why they follow me, but I have 3/5! I can't be happier than I am. As I scroll through my interactions, I see a tweet from Louis and one from Liam

JESUS CHRIST LILO TWEETED ME!

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @liamhas10inch i hope you enjoy the feeling of liam's dick! ;) x_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: pretended to be a wax and @liamhas10inch grabbed my dick. judging from her @ name, i'm not surprised!_

I laugh hysterically and show Krystal the tweets. People around us glance at us in annoyance but I ignore them. After retweeting and replying to Lilo's tweets, I go to my profile and change my display name to 'I TOUCHED LIAMS DICK'. Then I tweet a few things about my encounter with 5/5 and reply to some people. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I have 3/5 follows and 2/5 tweeted me, and the most important, I just met One Direction. THEY KNOW I EXIST.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since I met my idols. Nothing much has changed, except that I'm more popular on Twitter with over 10,000 followers and I got an internship. I work as a technical director in an artist management company called Gado-Gado Management. It is not a big company, we only manage young new artists who are not popular but that job is cool enough for me knowing I am just a college girl.

My internship is interesting and doesn't interfere my study. I only work 10 hours per week; 7 hours on Tuesday and 3 hours on Friday. The work isn't easy though, I have to arrange technical stuffs for the artists such as tours, interviews, productions, and stuffs like that. But it is really fun, I can decide things to do for the artists. I can decide where they must go, what they should do, who they must or must not friends with, even who they can or can't date. It's like I am their ruler. Well, I'm not the only one who decides. I am just part of the team, and I can't decide the hell I want because I'm just an intern.

I am now at the meeting; the weekly meeting that is held every Friday. This my first meeting since today is my first day of work. We are discussing about Matthew Schuler, one of our artists under our contract. Matthew is a talented singer, he went to The Voice but got eliminated. We are planning to have him as an opening act on Greyson Chance's tour in America.

Since I'm just an intern, I can go home after the meeting. The actual employees will discuss further technical details and do another meeting with the artist. I really want to be hired as actual employee and work professionally like the seniors, so I try to do my best in my internship. Hopefully my boss will have an eye on my hard work and hire me after I finish my first degree in college next year. It will be much better if I get hired as actual employee before I'm graduated.

I walk home from work, since my apartment is just a few blocks away. I live by myself in that small apartment and I like it that way. I like to live alone and have enough privacy without any roommate, so I can fangirl as much as I please.

As I get home, I head straight to my bedroom and turn my computer on. I double click on the chrome icon then go to Twitter, my favorite site of all time. My timeline is filled with rumors that aren't true but create a drama in the fandom. There are also a few talks about Larry which irritate me.

Can those people stop talking about the Larry bullcrap? We all know Larry is not real; they are just friends. Because of the talks about Larry, Louis and Harry's friendship isn't as close as before. Those Larry Shippers don't realize that they ruin, destroy, and shatter their friendship. They all know that Louis is pissed about those deluded people assuming he is gay, but they never stop with that delusional speculation.

I ignore the Larry tweets and post a cute recent picture of Niall instead, with 'I JUST DIED' as the caption. Then I creep on an update account to get latest information about the lads. From the tweets I find out that they are on their break of Where We Are Tour. The tour is halfway done, and they have done their last show for America. Now Niall is back home in Mullingar, Zayn is in Newcastle to visit Perrie's family which is really cute, Harry is in LA, and Louis and Liam are MIA (missing in action). I always feel uneasy every time Harry is in LA, especially knowing he has bought a house there. He recently spends more time in Cali instead of his hometown. I know LA is a beautiful city with wonderful beaches, fine weather and all, but I think Harry should spend his break time in Holmes Chapel instead.

Just as I'm about to tweet and DM Harry to get his arse back home, I hear the doorbell rings. Sighing, I reluctantly walk over to the front door to answer it. I open the door and find Krystal grinning in front of my door.

"Am I interrupting something?" She teases, knowing clearly I'm not with someone and not doing anything much.

"Yes, you are," I reply. "You interrupt my precious Twitter time," I say, stepping aside to let her in.

"Typical you," she laughs, flipping her blue hair. Yes, Krystal has blue hair. Her original hair color is brown but she dyed it blue four months ago, just for fun. Turns out she likes they way she looks in blue hair.

"What do you want, anyway?" I inquire. She doesn't usually visit me on Friday evening. She is usually at a party or club or on a date with Zack Maio, her boyfriend.

"Let's go somewhere," Krystal says.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight," I state. I am not in the mood for going out at night. Frankly, I never am.

*

"Damn, I shouldn't have been here," I pout. "This place is shit," I whine.

"What?" Krystal yells over the loud music.

"I should've stayed home," I say, louder this time.

"But you're here anyway," Krystal smirks as our drinks arrive.

I sigh, looking at the pink drink in front of me. I have never drunk alcohol before, so I'm hesitating to take a drink. I don't even know what kind of drink that is in front of me.

"Go take a gulp," Krystal says then drowns a gulp of whatever it is in the glass.

"What kind of drink is it?" I inquire curiously.

"Just taste it," she replies, not giving the answer. I obey and take a sip from my glass. The strong taste of alcohol attacks my tongue and the liquid burns in my throat. I don't understand why people drink. The alcohol feels uncomfortable in the throat.

The drink however tastes sweet like cherry, and mint. I instantly like the taste of my drink, and I take a big gulp of it, ignoring the burning in my throat.

I have never drunk liquor before, nor been in a club, so the feeling is completely new to me. Krystal has managed to drag me to this club, Castle Chicago. She said she would introduce me to Edgar Llorente, my crush who doesn't acknowledge my existence, so I agreed to tag along. We are currently sitting at the bar, with loud EDM music blaring through the speakers and neon lights flashing everywhere.

"How did you know Edgar anyway?" I ask. As much as I know, Krystal and I both haven't spoken to that half Spanish half American bloke.

"Turns out he is Zack's new roommate," Krystal answers.

"I didn't know Edgar lives in dormitory," I mumble, mostly to myself. "So where is he?" I ask loudly over the music.

"I've told him and Zack to meet us at this bar, so just wait," she replies and I nod. "Eager to see him, aren't you?" She teases.

"I'm not," I half lie. I want to meet him, but I'm not that eager.

"Verona is eager to see Edgar," Krystal remarks. "That rhymes!" She laughs and I join her. I finish my drink in short amount of time, then order the same drink to the bartender. This drink will be my favorite. I finish my second drink then order the third. I'm starting to feel a little tipsy, but I like the feeling. I feel carefree and light, that nothing bothers my mind. That's why I keep on drowning the alcohol. Now I understand why people drink.

"Look, he is here!" Krystal ejaculates and I quickly look up to see Zack walking towards us. Behind him there is Edgar, looking hot in tight blue shirt and navy jeans.

"I'm going to dance with Zack. Have fun, Verona," Krystal says and winks at me then greets her boyfriend with a kiss. They both then disappear into the packed dance floor.

I look at Edgar who takes the vacant seat beside me. He smiles at me and I return the smile awkwardly.

"Erm, hi," I greet. "I'm Verona," I say. I can feel the awkwardness between us and it makes me exceedingly nervous.

"I know your name," he beams, and my heartbeat quickens. "You're from industrial engineering, aren't you?"

"Yes, how do you know?" I ask, clearly surprised. I didn't know that he knew me. I thought I was invisible to him.

"I just.. know?" He replies, sounds more like a question. "Well, I just know it," he chuckles.

"Oh," I say. "What are you studying?" I inquire.

"Literature," he answers, taking me by surprise. I didn't know a hot muscular guy like him is interested in literature.

I take a moment to admire his face, the way his thick eyebrows raise and fall along with the change of his facial expression, the way his brown eyes stare back into my blue ones, the way his cheekbone stick out perfectly on his cheek, making him look incredibly sexy.

Well, not half as sexy as One Direction boys anyway. No matter how hot a boy is, no one could ever compare to my babies.

"Would you?" Edgar suddenly asks, catching me off guard.

"W-what did you say?" I stammer. Gosh, I hope he didn't notice me eye-raping him. I am so embarrassed that I was too busy staring at him as if he was god so that I didn't hear what he was saying.

"I said would you like to dance?" He asks and I wrinkle my forehead. "Well, this is my favorite song and I'm in the mood to dance," he shrugs. I listen to the song, and it is Divregubben by Zedd. I like this song as well; I like all kinds of song actually, but I'm not in the mood to dance.

"No, sorry," I reply. Hanging out in some bar and drinking is one thing. Dancing on the crowded dance floor with my crush is something else. I can't dance, and I don't want to make a fool out of myself. And the dance floor is too crowded for my liking. I don't want to press my body against Edgar, or some strangers there. I don't feel like making physical contact with anyone.

I tear my eyes from the dance floor and look over to where Edgar sits next to me but find an empty seat instead. Where the hell is he? He seriously left me because I refused to dance with him? He is unbelievable.

My eyes scan the whole place and I finally spot Edgar in the middle of the crowd on the dance floor, dancing with some random brunette. When I look back to Edgar's previous seat, the seat has been occupied by a brown haired guy who has his back facing me. He is titling his head back, gulping down his drink from a scotch. There is something in him that feels familiar, that catches my attention. When he faces the bartender to order three shots of Tequila, I get a good view of his face and I instantly recognize his face.

"Liam!" I exclaim in disbelief. Liam looks at me in confusion before he recognizes me.

"Well, hello again," he grins and my heart leaps. He looks really hot and that smile is just adorable, with his tongue peeking between his lower and upper teeth.

"Didn't expect to see you here," I say. So there he is! He is still in Chicago. I try to keep myself calm and composed. I can't fangirl at him right now, even though he knows I'm a huge fan.

"Me either," he replies, drowning his shot in one gulp. I mimic his action by gulping my sweet pink drink from the large glass. I finish the drink and decide not to order any more drink. I have heard about hangover, and it doesn't sound fun.

"I'm Verona by they way," I say loudly to beat the loud music. Phew! Finally he knows my name. I am so relived.

"Nice name," Liam compliments, causing a blush to creep on my cheeks. Alcohol starts to take over my system, but not enough to make me drunk. I can't think straight, but I still know what I am doing.

Liam order five shots of Tequila and offers me one, but I decline politely. I have had enough alcohol for tonight and I don't want to get hangover. I watch Liam drinks shots by shots, letting alcohol fill his blood. I can't count how many drinks Liam has tonight because he keeps ordering more and more. Since the surgery in 2012 and he finally had two kidneys, he started to drink more. Not that I'm complaining; drunk Liam is very cute and funny. Especially when he is drunk at important events such as awards events or movie premiere.

"Care to dance?" Liam ask. His words are quite slurred and I barely make out what he just said. Before I could respond, he has already taken my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

"I can't dance," I say over the music whilst straightening my yellow dress.

"Just move your hips," he says then puts both hands on my hips, squeezing it lightly.

The remixed version of Spectrum by Zedd is being played and I can't help but move along the beat. It is one of my favorite song at the moment and it feels great to sway my hips freely. I know I am a bad dancer but I don't care as the music fills my ears and the alcohol moves for me. I initially didn't want to dance but who can resist Liam Payne? Especially when he is drunk, with flushed cheeks and sexy eyes.

"I love the way you move," Liam whispers flirtatiously in my ear from behind me. I was too busy dancing that I didn't realize he has moved to stand behind me. I can feel his lips graze the skin in my ear, making goosebumps to rise. His voice is husky and sexy, and the scent of alcohol is clear in his breath.

Liam tightens his grasp on my hips and pulls me towards him, so my behind is lightly pressed against his front. As the beat goes faster, my hips move faster and I grind harder against him. I may or may not hear him moan in my ear, but I'm not quite sure. Maybe it's the alcohol makes me think I hear him moan.

His left hand leaves my hip and moves to stroke my inner thigh up and down. I can feel my stomach flutters at the intimate of his touch and I feel a weird feeling between my thighs. Then I feel Liam's lips on my neck, kissing and licking the skin there. I tilt my head back so he will have better access to explore my neck. He leaves a few love bites before bringing his lips back to my ear.

He then whispers seductively in my ear, "let me take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Liam's POV

Pitch black.

That's what I'm seeing. I try to get rid of the darkness, but pain slowly creeps its way into my head. I open my eyes slightly, and all I see is blur. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly to ease the pain before fully opening them again. The room is spinning as my dizzy head try to figure out what caused the pounding headache.

Events of last night flood into my mind; hanging out with my crush Madeline, walking in on her making out with her ex, gutted and going to some random club, drinking shots by shots of Tequila. Oh God, I was hammered last night. I was completely drunk. Now I am having a massive hangover.

I have to remind myself not to drink too much like last night. But I was utterly upset; images of Madeline shoving her tongue down her ex's throat was taunting me. When I walked in on them, I swear I saw his ex, whom I don't know the name of, smirking at me. I tried to get the images of their lips molded together by drowning alcohol as much as my body could handle. Then the events went on as a blur, I don't remember anything. I just hope I didn't do something stupid last night.

I get up—well at least I try to, but my head feels like being hammered by a thousand hammers. Okay, I might exaggerated a little. But that is pretty much what I feel. I attempt to get up again, ignoring the headache. I stop dead in my track as I spot something, or actually someone on my bed. I gasp loudly at the sight of a naked girl next to me. I pull the sheet up to her neck to cover her exposed chest. My head is throbbing more painfully and I fight the urge to go back to sleep.

I really did something very stupid last night.

"Hey," I whisper softly to wake her up, not wanting to scare or surprise her. I look at her sleeping face, she looks somewhat familiar. I think I have ever seen her before, but where?

"Please wake up," I shake her shoulder lightly and gently nudge her cheek. This girl isn't pretty like models, not even my type, but she looks cute and adorable though. Her lips are swollen and her cheeks are slightly flushed.

I clamber on my feet and realize that I don't have any clothes on. Shaking my heavy head, I retrieve my boxers from the floor then walk out of the room to get aspirin, almost trip over a bra.

I gulp down the pill dryly then go back. When I enter the bedroom, that girl has already awake. She is sitting on the bed with sheet wrapped around her body. She looks bewildered.

"Hey, I," I trail off, taking a deep breath. "I honestly don't know how you end up here," I say softly, trying not to sound harsh.

"Me either," she replies. "I was drunk last night," she sighs.

"Did you remember what happened last night? I drank too much that I don't remember anything at all," I say. I wish I remembered something, even just a single detail about last night. I try to recall anything about me and that girl, but I can't seem to reach the memory. The last thing I remember is sitting on the bar next to a girl, probably this girl, drinking. After that, everything is blank. It seems like something is missing from my head.

"Just a blur actually," she answers, frowning. Then I spot something on the sheet that makes my eyes go wide. It's a blood stain.

"A-are—I mean were, were you a virgin?" I ask cautiously, afraid of her answer.

She confirms my fear by nodding.

"Oh my God," I mutter to myself. I totally mess up. I got drunk carelessly and ruined a random girl's innocence. "I'm so sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay," her voice cracks. She looks down, and I see a single tear escapes her eyes, followed by another one.

I take a step forward then capture the tear on her cheek with my thumb. She shakes her head, clearly trying so hard not to cry. I pull her into my arms, holding her tight and rest my chin on top of her head.

"I am so sorry," I murmur against her hair. "I really am," I sigh. Her body is shaking and guilt fills every inch of my brain, overpower the headache.

"It's fine," she croaks. "Maybe it's the punishment for touching your dick the other day," she sniffs.

Oh! That girl! This is the girl who touched my dick when the lads and I pretended to be wax figures. No wonder why she looks so familiar.

I pull away from our embrace and look at her tear stained face. I wipe her tears and frown.

"I'm sorry for taking away your virginity," I say. "Did we really do something last night? I mean, did we really have sex? Or did I just finger you? Or—"

"We did it," she shakes her head. "I remember a few things," she adds.

"Oh God I'm awfully sorry," I say. I wish I remembered. I think so hard about last night, then a single memory pop into my head. I finally remember one thing; that she was very tight. I mentally face palm my forehead for remembering such a useless detail like that.

"Stop apologizing, that won't take my virginity back," she replies. The sad look on her face makes me want to slap myself a thousand times.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I inquire, squeezing her bare shoulder gently. She just shrugs and sighs heavily.

"Drive me home?"

*

"Thanks for the drive," she says softly as we pull up at the parking lot. She gives me a faint smile before getting out of my rental car.

"Let me walk you," I say then we walk towards her apartment building. She seems like having struggles to walk and flinches every time she takes a step so I decide to carry her. I still can feel the headache, but not too bad thanks to the aspirin.

"You don't have to," she says, holding onto me so she won't fall. "I can walk on my on."

"No, it was your first time and you were... uh," I trail off, not wanting to say what is on my mind out loud.

"I was what?" She inquires.

"Never mind."

"Come on, tell me," she pushes.

"You were too tight for my size," I blurt out the only thing I remember from last night. Her face turns deep shade of red and I regret it instantly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. That's not a bad thing though," I say.

"You were too big," she mutters under her breath. I can tell she didn't mean to say it out loud for me to hear so I say nothing about it.

"So where is your apartment?" I change the subject.

"Fifth floor," she replies. We then walk—I mean I walk her—in silence.

"Thanks," she says again as she clambers on the ground in front of her front door. I nod awkwardly and bite my bottom lip.

"Your legs will hurt for a while and you'll walk like a penguin," I say.

"That's sucks."

"I know. Sorry," I say. She licks her lips and runs her hands through her hair. She looks so young and cute, and those big blue eyes of hers are so captivating. There is an awkward silence before she opens her mouth to speak.

"Um, can I have your number?" She asks nervously. "I won't leak it, I swear," she says. I contemplate whether I should give her or not. I don't know this girl, we haven't talked properly. Heck, I don't even know her name.

"You promise? You won't give it to anyone?" I inquire.

"Not a single soul," she promises. "I want us to.. y'know, keep in touch," she shrugs, biting her lip.

"Fine," I finally say. I actually don't want to give my number to her, but it feels like I owe something to her for stealing her virginity. I feel responsible, so we need to keep in touch. I can't just steal some girl's virginity then walk away, never talk to her again like nothing happens. That's not me. Even I have been so reckless lately, I don't want to treat this woman like rubbish.

"What's your name?" I ask after we exchange our numbers. I can't believe I stole her virginity last night yet I haven't caught her name.

"I think I told you last night," she replies.

"I didn't remember, sorry," I say.

"My name is Verona," she tells me.

"Nice name," I compliment sincerely. I really like her name. I have been in Verona and performed there for Take Me Home Tour. That city is beautiful and the fans were incredible.

"You told me that last night," she grins.

"I did? Well, your name is really nice that my drunken mind can tell," I chuckle.

"My name represents the place where my mom and dad met for the first time," Verona says.

"That's amazing," I smile. "Well, I guess I better be going," I say.

"Thanks for ride. Can I text you tonight?"

"Sure. Again, I'm sorry for last night. I didn't know what I was doing. I shouldn't have drunk that much."

"Don't bring that up again yeah?"

"Right. Sorry," I face palm myself for making her uncomfortable. We then say our goodbyes and I walk off.

I actually want to stay with her for a while and look after her since I'm responsible for the pain in her legs. But I have to go to LA this afternoon to catch up with Harry and Louis, and I will miss the flight if I stay.

Verona's POV

I turn the door knob and to my surprise the door is unlocked. Did I forget to lock it last night? Since when did I become so careless?

Oh yea, since I touched Liam's dick.

I try to walk, but the pain keeps shooting from my legs with every step I take. I want to stay in bed all day until the unwelcoming pain goes away.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

I jump in surprise and quickly turn around like thief who is caught in the act to see Krystal sitting on my couch. My legs hurt more from the sudden move I just did.

"Ouch!" I wail in pain. "You scare the life out of me!" I grunt.

"First of all, where have you been all night long?" she go on. I'm about to reply but she holds a finger up to silence me. "Don't interrupt. Secondly, you left your apartment key in my purse. Zack, Edgar, and I were looking for you all night. You didn't answer any of our calls or texts. We were worried sick, and thanks to you I didn't get some with Zack last night. Why did you leave without telling me anyway? And lastly," she pauses, then raises her voice as she speaks, "why in the world do you walk like a retarded penguin? Tell me who did you hook up with last night! And I want details."

I take a deep breath and try to remember the series of questions she just asked me. I don't want to tell her that I slept with Liam last night. She will go mental and crazy like a lunatic. And she won't drop that. She will bring it up for the rest of her life. I decide that lying is the best.

"I can't remember half of the things you just asked. Ask me one by one," I say, making my painful way towards the couch and sit down.

"Where were you last night?"

"At Sophia's," I lie. Sophia is my other close friend, not as close as Krystal though, and Krystal doesn't know her so it is safe to mention her in my fictional tale.

"Why didn't you just tell me if you wanted to leave? Your keys were on me."

"I didn't want to interrupt you and Zack. I ran into her on my way out of the club so.." I trail off with a shrug.

"Why didn't you answer my calls and texts?"

"I put my phone on silent so I didn't know you were calling," I lie again, remembering the crazy amount of calls from Krystal and two different unknown numbers that popped on my phone screen when I exchanged numbers with Liam.

"Why did you leave? Was Edgar that annoying or..?"

"He left me because I refused to dance with him so I left."

"He didn't leave you. He was helping me and Zack to find you last night."

"Well, I refused to dance with him so he left me to dance with some random girl," I tell the truth.

"And why the hell did you walk like a penguin? Don't tell me you hooked up with Sophia's brother!"

"First of all, Sophia doesn't have a brother—"

"So his dad?" Krystal interrupts. I give her a look and she laughs. "Okay, go on," she smiles sheepishly.

"I tripped on the stairs."

"Poor you! Since when did you use the stairs anyway?"

"Since I ate too much at Sophia's house and decided to burn calories," I lie smoothly.

"Go rest in bed until your legs get better. Well, I have to go now. I won't be babysitting you all day," she states and smiles playfully. "Bye, Verona. Get better soon," she says before leaving my apartment.

I sigh in relief then make my way to my bedroom. I carefully lay down in bed, letting the events last night sink into my head.

I don't know what to feel at the moment. I am upset that I'm no longer a virgin, that my virtue has been taken. But at the same time, I'm quite happy that I slept with Liam. I mean, another fantasy of mine has come true. That's probably why I didn't stop Liam when he was getting his way on me.

I was lying to him when I said I was too drunk to remember what happened last night. Yes I was wasted that I let Liam took me to his hotel, but not too drunk to forget what was going on. I remembered going to his hotel by cab, and him yelling at the cab driver because the driver asked him to pay. I ended up paying and dragging Liam away from the poor driver.

I remember his size. It was huge. Extremely huge. I'm pretty sure I'm going to walk like a penguin for the rest of my life.

I might not remember everything, all the details, but I do remember most of it. And I knew what I was doing. I did let him do that. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. The infatuation for my celebrity crush, doubled with lust and also alcohol made me enjoyed every single touch from him, every single love bites he made, and every inch of him inside me.

Notwithstanding, I am upset of myself, of what I did. I feel so low, so easy. How could I give the most precious thing of mine so easily? Even Krystal who has slept with three boys didn't give her virtue so easily. She had dated her ex for a year before she gave her virginity to him.

But I am a fangirl! Sleeping with Liam is every girl's dream. Millions of girls would kill to lose their virginity to Liam, so I should be thankful. Yes, I should be thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to my phone ringing from my nightstand, blaring the song Alive from my babes. I wrinkle my forehead in confusion. I don't remember falling asleep. Well I remember laying in bed thinking about Liam, so I probably fell asleep. I reach my hand out to grab my phone and see there is an unknown number calling.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey," a masculine voice reply. It has such an accent, but not British accent so that is definately not Liam. "Just want to check if you're okay," he says.

"Um, sorry who is this?" I ask. I know I'm supposed to know who this voice belongs, but all I can think about is a certain thick British accent.

"I'm Edgar, I got your number from Krystal," he replies. Oh! How can I forget this Spanish accent?

Maybe this has something to do with a certain British accent? An obnoxious voice inside my head says.

"Where have you been last night?" Edgar asks.

"I.. uh," I trail off, trying to remember the lie I told Krystal earlier today. "I was at Sarah's," I say. "Oh, I mean Sophia's. I spent the night at Sophia's house," I correct.

"Sophia who?" he asks.

"Sophia Pohl, my friend," I answer. "Do you know her?" I ask, hoping Edgar doesn't know about her.

"That redhead? I just know her, but never talk to her," he replies and I sigh in relief. "We were worried sick looking for you," he sighs heavily from the end of the line.

"I know. I'm sorry," I say.

"Sorry for leaving you at the bar. My cousin popped up and dragged me to the dance floor. We haven't met in ages, so.. yeah," he explains.

So that brunette was Edgar's cousin. I thought she was some random easy girl at the club. Well, actually I am the easy girl at the club, who slept with some random dude.

Wait, he wasn't just some random dude at the club. He was the Liam Payne. So I suppose I'm just a lucky girl.

"Verona, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was zoned out. I just woke up, so my brain isn't working properly," I chuckle awkwardly. "What did you say?"

"You always zone off," he remarks and chuckles.

"You're right."

"So, do you want to go out tonight, with me? Maybe for dinner?" he asks. I'm about to say yes, but remember my legs.

"Sorry, not tonight. I tripped on the stairs and hurt my legs," I excuse. "I'm planning on staying in bed all day."

"Can I come over then?" he asks. I'm about to refuse, remembering I haven't touched Twitter since yesterday, but he continues, "I'll bring some pizza."

"Deal," I state with a grin on my face.

"Great. See you at 5 then," he says before hanging up. I look over at the clock. Edgar will be here in an hour. I have to take shower and get ready. I haven't even showered and I'm sure I smell like arse.

I undress myself and look at my naked self in the mirror. My breath hitch in my throat and I barely recognize the reflection in the mirror. My hair is a mess, and unwashed. There are hickeys scattered on my skin, from my neck to my chest and stomach. There are a few as well, on my inner thighs. I don't know why but I feel so dirty, with Liam's marks all over my body.

I wash my body in hope to wash away my sin last night, but like Liam's marks, it won't go away. The images of last night won't leave my mind. Then something crosses my mind. I think I remember something.

Oh shit. Liam didn't use a condom.

*

I limp towards the door, then open it to reveal Edgar, standing there looking as handsome as usual with his black hair gelled up in a quiff. My smile grows bigger when I see two boxes of pizza in his hand.

"Two boxes?" I raise an eyebrow, stepping aside to let him in. Edgar helps me walk to the couch.

"Well, I thought we can have some leftovers, for you tomorrow since you seem struggled to walk," he shrugs and smiles warmly at me. Oh God he is so charming.

He sets the pizza on the table then gives a slice of cheese and pepperoni pizza to me. I'm a little surprised but happy because cheese and pepperoni pizza is my favorite, but don't bother asking him how he knows that. It's probably just a lucky guess of his.

I try my best to smile and show him that I'm happy with him here. I should be happy, but there's a thought lurking in the back of my mind. My mind can't get over the fact that Liam buried himself into me without any protection.

"You okay?" Edgar notices my nervous gesture.

"Yeah," I reply too quickly. "I'm fine." He raises an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "I'm just a little sore, 's all," I say.

"Put your feet here," he says, gesturing to the coffee table in front of us. He puts the pizza aside to give the room for my feet. I do what he told me and put both feet of mine on the table.

"Which part that hurt the most?" he inquires softly. I hesitate for a moment, then point at my inner thigh, where it hurts the most.

"I'll massage you there, yeah?" he says and my pulse quickens. That spot is pretty close to the restricted area between my thighs.

"But-" I swallow thickly, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"It's fine," he says gently. "I'll just massage you in that spot, not anywhere else higher if that's what you're thinking about," he chuckles.

Not trusting my voice, I give him a nod as a reply. He starts massaging me, and it feels quite nice. But the closeness of his hands and my sensitive area creates an uncomfortable feeling in my chest. Good thing that the pants I am wearing covers my thighs properly so he can't see the hickeys there.

I feel suffocated, because at the moment I can't stop thinking about Liam. Also, the possibility of me being pregnant makes my chest involuntary tightens.

"I-I think that's enough," I choke out.

"Did I.. did I hurt you?" he asks, worry fills his eyes. "God, I'm so sorry," he says.

"No, you didn't," I assure him. "It's just.. I'm not feeling comfortable like this," I admit, removing my feet from the table.

"I'm sorry," he mutters.

"It's okay," I reply then take a bite of the pizza awkwardly. I turn the TV on and Tyler Posey's face appears on the screen.

"Teen Wolf!" I squeal, turning the volume up.

"You like Teen Wolf?" he asks.

"No, I hate that film!" I say, making Edgar raises his eyebrow in confusion. "Of course I like it, dummy," I finally get my humor back. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have squealed like that," I laugh, a forced laugh to be specific. I can't laugh genuinely due to the uncomfortable pressure in my chest.

"You're silly," he chuckles. I'm sure he doesn't know that my laugh is a fake laugh. He doesn't know me well enough.

"Do you like Teen Wolf?" I ask him.

"Nah, not really," he replies. "I've only watched two episodes from different seasons and I don't understand anything!" he laughs and I join him, fake one of course.

"You should watch this episode," I say, turning to the flat TV screen. This is an old episode, the rerun from the first season. It is about Scott gets bitten by an Aplha so when the full moon comes, he has some kind of eerie urge to kill his best friends, especially his lover, Allison.

During the film, I have to explain to Edgar what is going on and a few details from the previous episodes. I don't mind though. I have watched this episode a few times and I have to distract myself from thinking about last night. If I don't talk to Edgar during the film, I will surely be staring blankly at the screen with my thoughts wandering to Liam James Payne.

"How was it?" I ask as the film ends. "You like it?"

"Not bad though. But still don't really understand," he replies.

"I'm a bad story teller," I shrug.

"It's not that bad," he says and I grin. "Okay, maybe quite bad actually," he laughs and I throw a pillow from the couch at him. I want to laugh so badly, but I just can't bring myself to it. The anxious feeling of possibly being pregnant is eating me alive.

I try to focus on anything else beside Liam. I look at Edgar, his toned body looks delicate in white V-neck shirt. My eyes trail on the tattoos that are scattered from his right tanned upper arm to his forearm. There are a few as well on the left arm.

"So," he trails off awkwardly. "Tell me about.. yourself," he says. Oh God, this can't get any more awkward.

We spend the evening talking about ourselves. I tell him about my childhood in Rockford, my parents who still live there, about my internship, and how I want to be a professional technical direction in a big management company someday.

He tells me about his childhood as well, that was spent in Mallorca, Spain, until he was 10. His dad is Spanish, and his mom is American. His parents and his brother live in New Jersey. I'm surprised he lives that far from his family but he says that Chicago is his favorite place in America. As I've already known, he is Saint Xavier Cougars' quarterback.

Saint Xavier Cougars is a football team from my university. We're one of the strongest team in our state and not so bad as well in national college's football league. Edgar is one of the best quarterback on the team, that's why he is so popular in college; unlike me who barely has social life.

Listening to Edgar telling me how he feels about being one of the most important player on Saint Xavier Cougars somehow manages to get my mind off Liam. Edgar's charm is the perfect distraction. That reminds me of why I like him in the first place. I guess his charm is his ultimate weapon to get any girl he wants.

A comfortable silence falls between us after we finish telling our stories. I think back to the day I saw him for the first time, at the football match. That time Edgar was the man of the match, and I instantly liked him.

I feel a masculine hand on top of mine and look up to see Edgar smiling at me. I blush as he gives a gentle squeeze but I keep silent since I don't know what to say. I don't pull my hand back because I don't want to make things awkward and frankly, I kind of enjoy it. Just a little.

"I like hanging out with you," Edgar speaks. "We can hang out again some time?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," I reply, unable to hide my smile. I'm glad that my crush likes spending time with me. But I don't feel any butterflies in my stomach like I usually had before, every time I saw him from the distance.

"We can go for dinner, maybe? Tomorrow night? What do you think?" he asks.

As appealing as it sounds, I just can't bring myself to say yes. Before I can open my mouth, an image of Liam and I yesterday pops into my mind.

"I.. I'm sorry I can't," I reply, looking down at the floor. "I have a lot of homework to do, and I'm going to be busy this weekend," I lie.

I sigh deeply. I can't go out with Edgar while feeling this way. All I need is a quiet weekend to clear my head. I need to get rid of the anxious feeling first. I just want a time to myself, and no Twitter because I know Liam and his band mates will be all over my timeline. I think I'm going to try baking and cooking to distract myself.

"Okay," Edgar trails off, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. "I didn't realize it's already eleven," he says. "I better go back before Zack lock me out."

"Thanks a lot for this. I had a nice time with you," I say with a smile.

"You too," he grins, then he leans in slowly towards me. My heart beats faster and I just look at him, unsure of what he is going to do. I part my lips in anticipation, and I can feel his hot breath fanning my face. His lips then move to my cheek, pecking the skin quickly. The short contact makes my cheek burn and I'm sure my face is as red as tomato.

"Goodnight Verona," he whispers in raspy voice and winks at me before departing, leaving me caressing my flaming cheek with wide eyes.

*

The first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up is getting a test pack. Without bothering to dress up, I go to the nearest pharmacy. The walk feels so long, even though the store is only a few blocks from my apartment building. Good thing that my legs doesn't hurt that much anymore, even though they are still a little sore.

I put the items on the cashier counter, looking around to make sure there is no familiar face. I would dig a hole and hide myself there for the rest of my life if somebody that I know caught me buying a test pack. The anxious feeling is growing stronger as I pay for the test packs.

I don't remember walking back to my apartment since I've been dozing off. Now I find myself sitting on the toilet, glaring at three wet small devices in my hand. Yes, I bought three test packs because I want the result to be as accurate as possible.

It has been two minutes since I peed on the devices, means that in a minute I will find out my fortune. I have never been this petrified in my life before. I can practically hear the hammering sound of my heartbeat.

"Negative or you're doomed," I hiss at myself. I shut my eyes tightly, keep repeating those words in a whisper like they were some kind of prayer.

The beeping sound startles me, and I open my eyes widely. I look at the small screen, and I'm sure my heart stops beating for a second.

Positive. All three of them.

I am so doomed.

*

I don't know how long I have been sitting here, staring at three positive signs in my hand. I never tear my gaze from the devices even for a second; as if the signs would change if I kept looking at them.

My vision is still clear and my eyes are still dry. No single tear escapes my eyes, and no sound escapes my parted lips. I don't feel like crying; not at all. I don't even bother moving any facial muscle to create an expression.

I feel numb.

I feel empty. My chest is like a hollow. I am helpless, hopeless, and desperate. Everything I do is completely useless. There is literally nothing I can do to change all of this. The feeling of defeat is too overwhelming that it numbs all my senses. I can't feel anything, even the beat of my heart. At this point, I'm not sure if my blood is still flowing in my veins.

The bathroom is slowly getting darker, and I'm still in the same position on the toilet. I can't feel my bum and feet anymore due to sitting here for hours. Then I hear a voice inside my head. A mocking voice from my subconscious.

You're pregnant. There is a baby inside your filthy stomach.

You're going to be a mother.

The father won't be responsible because the thing inside your stomach is created from a drunken mistake.

"SHUT UP!" I scream, really loudly. That was probably the loudest scream I have ever made.

"Shut up, shut up, just shut up!" I shrill repeatedly, then run like a maniac towards my bedroom.

I stop in front of my bed, panting heavily. My eyes scan the room wildly, then I grab my phone from the nightstand. I unlock it, ignoring five unread texts in my notification bar, then dial the only number that comes first to my messed up mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I.. I'm.." I pause, panting heavily. My breath comes heavy and ragged, as if I am being strangled.

Well, I am strangled right now, mentally. The fact that I am pregnant is suffocating me, blocking all the access for air.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the operator's worried voice echoes from the small speaker of my phone. Her voice is way too loud for my chaotic head and I let out a high pitched desperate scream before turning into a sobbing mess.

I didn't plan on crying, I didn't mean to shed a single tear but I can't think anything better than that. I quickly hang up the phone, throwing the device to my bed. Calling 911 is a terrible idea. Very terrible.

You're probably thinking: **what the hell are you thinking**? If you look into my mind, there is only one thing that you will see. A chaos.

My phone rings again, and I ignore it for a while. I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to be alone in this chaos.

It is until Liam's voice singing his solo in Alive snaps me out of my hectic mind. Like an agile cheetah, I quickly grab my phone then do whatever I can to make it stop. I end up answering the call.

I don't say anything to whoever on the other line. I just cry into the phone, not caring about anything. It's their fault calling me while I'm in this hectic state of mind.

"Ma'am, are you alright? This is police," the same woman from 911 asks.

I can't reply. My voice is hitched in my throat, swallowed by endless sobs.

"We've traced your address. Do we need to send the police there?" the operator asks in rushed yet clear tone.

"N-no," I manage to choke out.

"Breath in. Take a deep breath," says the operator. I try to do what she instructs, but it is harder than I think.

How the hell am I going to breath normally if my future is completely ruined?

"Breath in and out slowly," she tells me. "Tell me what is going on."

"I'm-" I stop, the next words that I'm planning to say is swallowed back into my throat. "I'm sorry," I cry. "Don't worry about me," I finally say.

"This can be serious, ma'am. Are you sure you don't need me to send the police?" she asks, concern fills her voice.

"No, don't do it," I reply quickly. "I'm pregnant, that's all. Please don't call me again," I cry harder then hang up.

Thinking straight is the last thing I can do. I try to calm myself down by taking deep breaths in and out, and it surprisingly works. A few moments later, I'm no longer crying.

A dark thought of aborting the baby crosses my mind, multiple times. But I quickly put that evil thought aside. No matter what, there is no way I am killing this innocent life inside my belly. No fucking way. Nope. No, just **no**.

I lay in bed, trying to think straight and calm myself down. I plug my phone into the speaker in my room then play some heavymetal music loudly to drown the chaos in my mind. I scream along the song, and it actually helps calming my nerves. I feel relived to finally let something out.

My phone goes off for a second, indicating an incoming text message. I have been ignoring all the calls and texts all day, so I decide to read this one lucky message.

My stomach drops when I see who is the sender. Liam Payne.

**Hey Verona :) x**

I swallow thickly, unsure of what to reply. Don't want to overthink anything, I just type a short reply.

**Hi liam**

I turn the music off and just stare at my phone screen instead. Not long after that, my phone screen lit up and a message from Liam pops up.

**You ok? Your legs still hurt?**

**They are okay** , I reply quickly. I really want to have a nice conversation with Liam but I just can't bring myself to it. The fact that he is the father of the baby inside my stomach makes me want to smash my phone screen.

 **Okay.. How are you?** He replies.

**Um, actually I'm not ok. I'm sorry but I think you need to know. This morning I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Again, I'm really sorry for this but I don't know what to do. No one else knows about this. Please help me. I'm pregnant now, and I'm not ready to be a mother. What should I do?**

My thumb hovers the send button carefully. I read the text I just typed over again, pondering whether I should send it or not. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and clench my hand around the iPhone.

Should I tell him?

No, fuck no. What kind of fan I am?! Don't be a carrot! There is no freaking way I'm going to tell Liam. Hell no. It will ruin his career. He is continuing his tour in a few days and I can't let this mess bother his mind. I can't distract him.

I delete the message as fast as I can, and reply with a simple yes instead. I love Liam way too much to drag him into this mess; even though he should be responsible for this. I don't want to let my favorite/5 down. He needs to focus on his music and the stadium tour, not this trouble.

I will figure out my own way. I'm not sure how, but hopefully I will go through this without dragging Liam.

Liam doesn't reply to my text again. I guess he is annoyed with my short replies. To be frank, I feel relived. If we keep on texting, I will surely end up blurting out the fact that I'm carrying his child inside my uterus.

Just as I lay in bed, trying to sleep, I remember that I haven't eaten all day. My stomach is growling, demanding to be filled, but I don't feel like eating. I don't have any appetite at the moment.

Then I remember the fetus inside my belly. However, the baby needs to be fed. I can't let the life growing inside my body die, even though I don't want this.

Reluctantly, I get up and grab yesterday's leftover. I know pizza isn't the best meal for the baby, but there is nothing else in my kitchen. I need to do grocery shopping tomorrow after college.

*

I look at my reflection in the rearview mirror, noticing the ugly bags under my eyes. I apply more foundation and powder, then pink lip gloss to my lips. Lastly, I put on blush on to make my cheeks look more alive.

I don't usually wear makeup, but I don't want anyone to see how pale I am. No one needs to know how wrecked and helpless I am, even Krystal. There is no use in telling them; they will judge. Well, I know Krystal won't judge, but she isn't the best in giving advises. If I tell her, I'm sure as hell she will suggest me to demand Liam to marry me.

I get out of my car; a yellow old Datsun 240Z. I'm very proud of my car, because I really love classic cars.

As I make my way towards my first class which is mathematics, I spot Edgar and his friends sitting on the stairs in front of the building. I'm about to take different way and pretend that I don't see him but then an idea pops into my head. A crazy, unfair and cruel idea.

But I have no choice. Last night I had been thinking of any good ideas but nothing half as good as this one.

I approach the group of boys with a forced smile on my face. I have practiced many kinds of smile this morning, so I hope nobody will know that it is a fake smile. Edgar stands up and separate himself from the group once his eyes land on me.

"Hey," he says. "You okay? You didn't pick up your phone or reply my texts all day long yesterday," he frowns and I feel guilty, recalling the missed calls and tons of texts that I deleted last night before going to bed.

"I.. uh, I was sick yesterday," I reply. It wasn't a lie though. I was sick, mentally.

"You look a little bit pale now," he says in concern. "You sure you can go to class? I'll drive you home if you're not feeling well."

"I feel better now," I say, not wanting to bother him. I think I can make through this day. My head is clear enough to listen to the boring lectures.

"Let me walk you to class," he offers and I happily agree.

"Are you free this afternoon?" I ask as we walk towards my class.

"Well, I'm gonna hang out with my mates after school. Why?"

"Oh, never mind. I was going to ask you if you want to accompany me to Target. Y'know, grocery shopping," I shrug. "But since you have plans.." I trail off.

"My friends aren't going to die without me," Edgar says. "I'll go with you this afternoon," he grins cheekily.

"Thank you so much," I smile. "We can go for dinner after that, yeah?"

"Perfect," he shows his charming smile as we come to a halt in front of my mathematics class.

*

"Fuck Verona you're so tight!" Liam growls as he thrusts into me. His lips attack mine hungrily and I can faintly taste the sauce of beef wellington in his mouth. The car is rocking as he pumps faster and deeper into me, creating a bubble of pleasure inside my stomach that is ready to explode.

I let out a scream as I come, him following a few seconds later. Liam collapses on top of me and I wrap my arms around his waist, pressing our sweaty bodies together.

I look at Liam's brown orbs that are filled with lust. I run my hands through his soft black hair.

Wait. Black?

My eyes go wide as Liam's face turns into Edgar's. I wasn't just imagining Liam while having sex with Edgar, was I?

Okay, I was.

What the hell is wrong with me?

My mind shifts back and forth on the events that just happened today. We were at Target, then had dinner at Applebee's, and now we are turning into panting mess in the small space of my car with my legs still wrapped around his bare torso.

I don't know which one is more amusing; the fact that I hooked up with Edgar in the first proper date which is NOT my original plan, or that I was picturing Liam's face the entire time we shagged.

*

"Why do you walk like a penguin?" Krystal asks, accusation fills her tone.

"I.. uh," I pause, looking anywhere but her dark brown eyes. I think it's time to tell her. Not about Liam of course. I'll tell her about me and Edgar.

"You and Edgar.." she trails off, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeah, last night," I reply. I look around the cafeteria to make sure no one overhears us.

"What?!" she exclaims in disbelief. "But this is good, though. I thought you would be a virgin forever!" she laughs. "So last night was your first time?"

"Actually, no," I answer. "It was three days ago, on the first date," I lie. There is no way I'm telling her about Liam.

"Whoa!" she ejaculates.

"Who thought I can be such a seducer?" I shrug and she laughs loudly.

"I can't imagine you seducing anyone. You even look like 16 instead of 20!" she states. "So, are you guys dating now?" she asks.

"Um, no, not officially," I reply. It has been three days since Edgar and I had sex in my car and last night we did that again. We have been seeing each other a lot in the past three days and things are going well between us. I enjoy his company, even though there's still a wedging feeling in my chest every time I see him.

"So you're just friends with benefit?" Krystal wiggles her eyebrows.

"I don't know," I groan.

"You are! You two are not dating and you've been hooking up," she points out.

I hate to be anyone's friend with benefit. I scoff, gulping my milk. I love milk and milk is good for babies.

"Well, I'm heading home now. I have something to do," I say, standing up.

"The only thing you're going to do is surfing the internet," Krystal remarks and I just chuckle bitterly. If only she knew what I'm about to do.

On my way to my apartment, I stop by at the pharmacy. The familiar store brings me back to the day I found out I was pregnant with Liam's baby.

I walk down the same aisle, and buy the same items I bought that day. I look around to see that nobody is watching me then I put that three items on the cashier counter.

I go back to my apartment, anxiety fills my chest. I'm not worried about the result. The fact that I'm actually doing this makes my stomach churn. I'm ruining Edgar's future.

I find myself sitting on the bathroom floor, holding three wet test packs with shaking hands. I put them on the floor next to me then start crying as I see the positive signs. Guilty tears run down my face as I dial Edgar's number.

"Hey cutie," Edgar answers after two rings. His light voice makes me cry harder and unable to answer him. "Verona, what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

I continue to sob. I swear I'm not faking it. I try not to cry so I can speak clearly but the feeling of guilt is eating me alive. I feel extremely guilty for doing this, but I will obviously be more guilty if I pull Liam into this dark mess.

I can't stop crying. The idea of me doing this making me sick to my guts. Edgar isn't supposed to be responsible for the baby that isn't his. He is innocent. I can't do this to him. This is completely mean. Very despicable, dark, wicked, nasty, vile, evil, and all the bad names.

I hang up, unable to carry on. I guess I will have to go through this on my own. I will raise this baby by myself.

I know I can give this baby for adoption center, but I don't want to. This is my own flesh, my own blood. I can't give this to anyone else.

In the middle of my sobbing mess, I feel a pair of strong tattooed arms wrapped around my body. I look up and my blue eyes are instantly connected with Edgar's brown ones. I quickly look away, unable to look at those innocent eyes. My eyes spot the three small objects on the floor and in the blink of an eye I push Edgar then grab the test packs.

"Are you okay? Please baby, tell me what's wrong," Edgar coos. The word **baby** that came out of his full lips makes me want to crawl into a deep hole of guilt.

I just shake my head and hide the test packs with my body. I can't let Edgar see them. He isn't responsible for this.

"It's killing me to see you cry like this. Just tell me what's wrong. And what are you hiding?"

"No! No, no, no, no! Get out!" I scream at the top of my lungs, trying to push him. But he is too strong that I can't even make him move an inch. He wraps his arms around me tighter and kiss the top of my head.

"I won't leave until you're okay," he states sternly.

"Just.. go. Please go," I sob.

"Let me see what's in your hand," he says, trying to pry my hand from the devices.

"No!" I shrill, balling my fists around the test packs tightly. But there is no use in that. Edgar is a football player, he easily pries my fingers away from the test packs. He grabs them and examines them. The color in his face drains and I watch his expression turns from concern to complete shock.

I curl up into a ball and cry harder. I didn't cry this hard the day I found out I was pregnant.

"Verona.. is it.." Edgar trails off, swallowing thickly. His eyes search mine and I just look down, afraid that he will see the guilt in me.

"You don't have to be responsible for that. It's not your fault you forgot to use protection," I manage to say between sobs.

"Not my fault?! IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT?!" Edgar yells loudly, standing up and glares at me. "Are you fucking nuts?!"

"Please, just leave. I won't ruin your future," I sniff.

"You!" he shouts and points a finger at me, making me wince. "You don't tell me what to do!"

"Edgar.."

"I'm raising this baby with you," he states.

Why the fuck does he have to be such a gentleman?!

"You're still in college! You don't have to," I say.

"Then what are you going to do? Abort this? Hell fucking no!"

"I'm not aborting this! I'm not that low!" I yell angrily. "I'm raising this on my own. You're not ruining your future."

"I'm marrying you," he declares, squatting in front of my curled up shaking body. My teary eyes go wide as I stare at him in disbelief as if he has grown ten heads. "Okay, not now. Maybe after college. Or.. I don't know! But I'm raising this child—OUR child—with you, whether you like it or not."

I yell in frustration. I wanted to run to Krystal's dorm and rip her hair off her head for telling Edgar that I was a virgin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6 months later** _

**Liam's POV**

"Come on guys, we can't be late. Don't give bad impression to your new management," Paul says, looking over his shoulder to make sure we can catch up with his pace.

I see Louis is falling behind, but not too far. He tries to catch up but he walks too slowly. The way he walks is weird, like a kid who is learning to walk.

"Louis, why the hell do you walk like a penguin?" I ask, even though I can guess the answer. Harry's mischievous laugh confirms my suspicion.

"I won't let you top again," Louis huffs, earning a chuckle from the younger lad.

"You know you love it when I top," Harry says in low seducing tone and Louis's eyes grow wide. He quickly covers his boyfriend's mouth with his hand.

Harry leans down, bringing his lips to Louis' ear and bite it gently. I look away when the taller boy whispers something whilst squeezing Louis' bum. I hear Harry laughs as Louis hisses in pain.

"You're gonna face the new management with a hard on!" Niall laughs at Louis, shaking his head in amusement.

"I'll get you back for this one Haz," Louis says, a playful smile plastered on his face.

"I hope this new management will be easier on us," Zayn says, his eyes are still glued on the phone.

"Yes, the old management is shit, treating us like robots," Niall huffs.

"They better not giving me any more beard," Louis mutters.

I have high expectation for this new management. They should be more humane than the former management. Hopefully they will let Louis and Harry come out. I see the couple are so desperate to come out, to tell the world about their love. If it's too risky to let them come out, at least I hope they won't be given any more beards.

We enter the conference room, and I'm already nervous. We are seated in front of a large desk, Louis on my right side and his boyfriend next to him. Behind the desk there sit two people from management, and Paul stands next to them.

"Good morning, boys," a man greets us. From his accent I can tell that he is American. "First of all, we want to say congratulations for the stadium tour that you've finished. The tour was such a massive success and we are so proud," he says, then they give us round of applause.

We nod in appreciation and I smile proudly to myself. The tour was officially finished yesterday and the last show was absolutely sick. The crowd in every stadium was unbelievable and the shows went perfectly. It was such a great time touring in big stadiums and I can't be happier about that. It is sad that the tour has to end, but I am thankful that the tour went better than expected.

"Okay, we are going to introduce ourselves and this company," the same man says. "We are Gado-Gado Management, originated from US. I am Brayden Monroe, the head of this management. For the details and rules in this management, there is a guide book that you can read."

Paul stands up and gives us each a guide book. The book is a bit thick, and I am sure I'm not going to read half of it.

"We are looking forward for this business with you. I hope we can work together well," he speaks. I instantly get a bad feeling after I hear him say the word business. "Ms. Lloyd, the technical director will tell you about the technical details," he says, motioning to the blonde lady next to him.

Ms. Lloyd looks very young, maybe the same age as us or even younger. I think I have seen this woman before. There is something about her that looks awfully familiar, but I can't put a finger on it. I notice her belly is swollen, indicates that she is pregnant. Judging from the size, I think it is six or seven months.

"Hello boys. I am Verona Lloyd, the technical director," Ms. Lloyd says. She smiles, not the warm and friendly smile, but a smile that full of authority and responsibility. Her name sounds familiar as well, I think I have heard it somewhere. Is she a celebrity? "I have read your files from the former management, and I have to say that your band were doing great with Modest! Management, mostly," she continues.

I study her stern face that holds no expression. But she has soft and kind blue eyes behind her glasses, so I hope she won't be too strict. Her attitude is very professional and mature despite her childlike face. I guess she isn't the type of girl you can joke or mess around with.

"There are a few things that I'm going to change. For the privacy, I see that you don't have enough privacy. We have contacted the media and make sure they won't intrude your personal lives. The paparazzi still can take pictures though, but they won't mob you. We have renewed the security team, and add more bodyguards. Paul Higgins is still the head of the bodyguard, and also tour manager since you are really fond of him," she explains. I look at Paul and he grins at us.

I hear Niall cheers quietly and Harry grins widely. I sigh in relief, thankful that she is doing a very good thing for us. At first I was scared that Paul would be fired. And I really appreciate their attempt to protect our privacy. When we were still under Modest! Management, we didn't get enough privacy. They didn't give any fuck about our privacy since all they care are just money, cash, and paycheck. They once sold a personal news about Zayn to the media.

"Now about your schedule, it won't be as tight as before. We will give you more break time, but you have to work efficiently," she says.

"Thank you! We will work harder, you can keep our word," Louis says quickly. Ms. Lloyd just gives him a stern look whilst adjusting her glasses. Louis winces and smiles sheepishly then slumps back to his seat.

"She can't be more square, can she?" I hear Harry whispers to Louis.

Well, this lady doesn't like to be interrupted. We all need to be careful with her. I won't protest, though. She has been kind enough to us by giving more privacy and break time.

"We have arranged the details of your schedule for this month, but you can have break time for four months. In that time, you need to write as much as you can. You will also attend award shows or any events. The soonest event is next week, MTV Europe Music Awards. I'm sure you already know that. The detailed schedule is attached to your guide book. We will discuss it further tomorrow, in the second meeting," Ms. Lloyd explains. "Okay, so far any questions?"

"Well, I want to ask you a question," Harry says. From the mischievous smirk on his face, I know he is going to mess around with this lady.

"Shoot," she replies.

"Is there any relation between you and Cher Lloyd? Y'know, since you both have the same surname," Harry asks and Niall laughs. The room falls silent when Ms. Lloyd shoots us a death glare. Her piercing blue eyes wipe the smirk off Harry's face.

"No," she says coldly. "Any more questions?"

Zayn asks a question about the schedule but I'm not paying attention because I am too busy staring at Ms. Lloyd's face. I don't know if it's just me but those blue eyes hold something more when her gaze is on me. Her voice and her American accent isn't something unfamiliar to my ears.

Then it hit me. This is Verona, the girl whom we met six months ago at the mall when we pretended to be wax figures. This is the perverted fangirl who touched my crotch. And the most important, the girl whose virginity I stole.

And she is pregnant now. Is it because of me? I didn't remember anything from that night, I didn't know whether I used protection or not. What if I didn't and the baby inside her belly is mine?

My heart is beating faster and I can't concentrate on what our new management is saying right now. All I can think about is the baby inside her belly and the possibility of me being the father.

But Verona and I had been texting, calling, and keeping in touch for three weeks since we exchanged numbers. During that time, she didn't mention anything about pregnancy at all. We just talked about our lives, her college, and my tour. If I was the sperm donor for the fetus inside her uterus, she would have told me, right?

"Liam Payne, I hope you are paying attention," her voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, sorry," I say. Verona—or Ms. Lloyd? I don't know what to call her at this point—holds my gaze for a brief moment. I flash her a warm friendly smile and I think I see her eyes soften and she smiles slightly before her expression turns ice cold.

I barely recognize the lady in front of me. She was funny, friendly, and warm.  Now she is stern and cold, her face barely reveals any expression.

"Let's jump to next topic, that is merchandise. I see that your current merchs are 'carroty', as the fans would call," she says, making an invisible quote mark with her feminine fingers. We all chuckle lightly at her choice of word. "The old merchandises are only for young fans. So we want to make the new innovation for them. We will make them look cooler. I have designed a few for beanies and clothes by myself, I hope this is good enough for the market," she explains, showing us her designs.

There is a black beanie with _westside_ written in it. I look at Louis who grins widely and nods in approval. There is also a beanie with _17BLACK_ in it, one with _talk derby t me_ in it, and another one with four arrows like my tattoo. Then she shows some headphones with the picture of Louis' stickman tattoo, shamrock, batman, _ZAP!_  and _POW!_ clipart, and Harry's bird tattoo.

"They are nice," Zayn comments. We all nod in agreement. Those merchs are really awesome, much better than the old ones. The old ones are only suitable for carrots. Who needs a tacky red bag with our 2010 photo in it? Only a carrot.

After that she shows us some T-shirts and the designs are very cool. There is a white shirt with Harry's tattoos all over it in the same place as Harry's actual tattoos, a green short sleeved shirt with _turdy seven_ printed on it, a shirt with Louis' tea tattoo and _oops!_ printed there, red shirt with _get a proper job_  written in it, one with _it's a snake habitat turn around_ written there, black tank top with Zayn's monkey drawing in it, and lastly, a white shirt with _best fans in t world!_ written in it.

"Those are amazing!" Louis says jovially.

"Wow," I mutter under my breath.

Her designs are really great, and I am sure the fans will love it. How does she know the inside jokes and what the fans want?

Oh wait. She is our fan, a hardcore fangirl. No wonder why she can create amazing merchandises. No wonder why she is very kind to us. Our fans know that we love Paul, we need more privacy, more break, and they want cool merchs. I am glad we are signed with this management.

"For the other merchandises, Zayn Malik can design them, if you want to," Verona says, turning to Zayn. "I heard that the fans want Zayn to design the merchs," she adds.

"That would be perfect," Zayn beams. Verona nods curtly then looks at the paper on the desk.

"Move to the last topic for today, which is Larry," she says and I can see Louis and Harry tense up. I cross my fingers, wishing for fortune. "I have read the files from Modest!. Larry is real, isn't it?" she looks at two boys on my right. Her icy gaze falls on the couple's intertwined hands and her expression turns hard as stone. Oh God this won't be good.

"Yes," Harry replied after a brief pause.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't let you two come out to public," Verona states.

"Why?" Louis asks in rude tone. "It's about money, isn't it? You think a boy band with gay members won't sell, right?" he spats. I squeeze the boy's shoulder to calm him down. The last thing I want is Verona getting mad and ruining the good things she is planning for us.

"That's not the main reason," Verona replies, her cold tone matching Louis'. "If you come out, there will be heaps of hate. Do you know Tom Daley? Do you know how many hateful thing thrown at him after he came out as homosexual?" she pauses.

Louis opens his mouth to reply, but Verona raises a finger to silence him. "No one will listen to the songs from a band with two homosexual members, and—"

Harry interrupts, "that's not true! Our fans don't give a damn about—"

"Don't interrupt when I am speaking. Listen—"

"No, you listen!" Harry cut her off again. "They even ship me and Louis! They—"

"Their parents won't like it—"

"Who gives a crap about those parents?!" Louis pips in.

"For God's sake can you be quiet and listen to Ms. Lloyd?!" Brayden exclaims, clearly pissed off.

"Go easy on her. She's pregnant, she can be very sensitive," I whisper to Louis.

Louis huffs in exasperation, glaring at Verona. That girl somehow doesn't get intimidated at all. Maybe because she has the power over him.

The pregnant lady clears her throat, then continues, "parents of the fans won't allow their children to idolize a boy band with homosexual members. Coming out isn't that easy. What do you expect? People will be fine and leave you two be? No. That's a stupid expectation. People will judge. They judge every single move of yours. Yes, there will be those who accept, but those who don't will hate. Coming out as gay will give a bad example to your fans."

"We are teaching them to be proud of who they are, that love is love you can't help who you fall in love with. We should be proud of our sexuality. This will help those people who are afraid of their sexuality," Louis says.

"You still can't come out," she states sternly.

Louis groans and Harry squeezes his hand to calm him down. I don't get why Louis can't appreciate Verona's decision. She is just trying to protect them from the hate. And despite the prohibition for Larry to come out, she has nice things planning for us. 

"Fine, we won't come out," Harry says. "But don't separate us please," he pleads.

"We will give each of you a beard," Verona declares.

"What?!" Louis yells. "No way!"

"This is inescapable. You two will get a beard. Eleanor Calder's contract will be renewed and Harry, you can pick a girl to be your beard. You're free to tell her that she is just a beard or not tell her at all, but make sure no one else know."

"Is there any other way? Please, we won't be seen together in public, we will hide our affection and make sure no one know about us. But don't give us beards please. We've had enough of it," Harry begs.

"I'm sorry, this is the only way. Next week, Louis, you're bringing Eleanor to the EMAs. When the reporters ask you, tell them you get back together. And Harry, you have one month to get a girlfriend. If you don't get one until that, we will hire a girl. Don't worry, your girl will get a paycheck as well," she says. "You two will come to a meeting on Wednesday which is three days later to discuss the things you need to say to the media and things you can't say."

Louis leans forward and opens his mouth to reply, but I place a hand on his chest. "There's no use in arguing," I tell him.

"Is everything clear?" Verona asks in smug tone. She raises an eyebrow, looking at Louis and Harry. Jesus, this girl is so obnoxious.

"Crystal clear," Louis hisses through gritted teeth. He then stands up, pulling his boyfriend into standing position. Then he turns at Verona.

"You can give us beards, forbid us from coming out, but you can't forbid us from doing this!" Louis yells, then pulls Harry into a passionate kiss.

My eyes widen as I see them exchanging saliva right in front of Verona. Louis' tongue is literally on his boyfriend's throat. Louis puts both hands on Harry's bum and Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck. I look at Verona who is paralyzed, her eyes are wide in surprise and disgust, her jaw practically on the floor. I can't help but crack up at her bemused expression.

"Oh yeah! This is epic!" Niall ejaculates whilst doing a fist pump. He then pulls his phone from his pocket and records them.

Paul look at them in utter shock but does nothing to stop them. Zayn is just watching them in amusement, and Niall and I are laughing our heads off. Harry's moan makes us laugh harder, especially Niall. He is laughing uncontrollably, making the phone he is clutching shake.

"Let me hold the phone, you're just making the video blurry," Zayn says, taking Niall's phone.

The couple then pulls away, both panting. Louis grins evilly at Verona whilst licking his swollen lips. Verona looks extremely fuming, her eyes are filled with rage and mostly disgust. She tries to keep herself composed and professional by keeping straight face.

"I hope you enjoyed that, homophobic cunts," Harry remarks.

"Just a fun fact, Harry and I had sex last night," Louis says.


	7. Chapter 7

"You two should have seen her expression! It was so priceless! She looked like she was seeing a ghost!" Zayn laughs.

"I recorded it! I recorded it!" Niall exclaims jovially, showing Harry and Louis the video on his phone.

"We can only hear your laugh in the video!" Louis scolds at Niall.

"It was hilarious, mate. I can't help it," Niall grins sheepishly.

"You always laugh at everything Louis does," I point out.

"We're like gay porn stars," Harry comments, making all of us burst into laughter.

"That woman was so infuriating! How dare she giving us beards," Louis huffs after the laughs has subsided.

"She is such a square," Niall says.

"She can't even smile genuinely. She is so phlegm," Zayn utters. "Even Natalie has more expression than her," he continues, mentioning our former management. Natalie is quite old and she usually has flat expression, but not as flat as Verona.

"I'll give you a million dollar if you can make her laugh!" Louis bellows.

The lads clearly forget about the girl we met at the mall who touched my crotch. Only if they know that Verona is really hilarious and perverted. Or maybe she was. I think back to six months ago when we were still talking, every time I was bored on the road I would text her and she would send me funny messages.

"Maybe she's like that because she's pregnant and she doesn't want the baby inside her belly," Niall says.

"She's pregnant but she's called Miss. So whoever fucked her didn't use a condom!" Harry says and the van is filled with laughter.

"She looks very young anyway," Zayn remarks.

"I didn't even know that she could ever get laid. Like seriously, who wants to fuck that expressionless girl anyway?" Louis comments.

"Only drunk people," I say matter of fact.

"Yeah, drunk people! Whoever fucked her must be drunk!" Louis exclaims. I laugh, but then stop as I realize I could be the one caused her pregnancy. I swallow thickly, and a lump starts to form in my throat.

"Okay, that's mean," Harry says and I nod in agreement.

"However, she is better than Modest!," I say. "She gives us more privacy, more break time, cool merchs, and keeps Paul here."

"Yeah, you're right. I think we should stop taking bad things about her pregnancy," Zayn butts in.

The van stops in front of Harry and Louis' flat. The couple hop out and wave goodbye.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow," Louis says.

"We love you guys," Harry waves.

"Be safe!" I yell before Harry shuts the van door. We all laugh as the van pulls away, heading towards Zayn and Perrie's house to drop Zayn off.

I pull my phone from my pocket and unlock it. I dial Verona's number, hoping she will pick up.

But what if she hates me? What if I really caused her pregnancy and she hates me for that, and that's why she is cold like she is now?

" _The number you are calling is not registered. Please try again in a few moments_ ," a robotic voice answers the call. I look at her number, and realize that it begins with +1. Of course I can't call her number unless she is in America.

I open Twitter, trying to find her account. I know I'm following her on Twitter. But damn my brain has to forget her username. I try to recall what her username is, probably  _liamsdick._  As I go to the account, it isn't the account that I'm following.

I try another names, but none of them is her account. I sigh deeply, massaging my temple. I will find the way to talk to Verona tomorrow.

*

**Verona's POV**

"They were really hot! Like seriously, I would burn in that room because of their hotness!" I exclaim.

"Did they freak out?" Krystal asks.

"No, why would they? I was quite mean, but I wasn't that mean," I reply, confused.

"You were fangirling in front of them, were you?" Krystal accuses.

"No, I wasn't," I reply, recalling the meeting this afternoon. I was having a great war that was greater than World War inside my head. I was fighting so hard against the urge to jump at them and fangirl in front of them right there right then. 

"Really?" Krystal exclaims, her eyes and mouth are wide open.

"Stop gaping at me. I wasn't fangirling at all," I say coolly.

"Whoa! This is unbelievable! How?" she asks in disbelief.

"I was keeping straight face the entire time, or else I would scream at their face!" I reply. "You know, when Harry and Niall laughed I had to shoot them a death glare. If they kept on laughing like that I would jump at them and kiss the life out of them! Their laugh were just too adorable they needed to stop!"

"I bet they're scared of you now!" Krystal says between laughter.

"They are! They were like school kids who got called to the principal's office!" I laugh. "But Louis was such an arse at the end of the meeting," I tell her.

"Why?" she questions.

"So basically Larry is real and—"

"I told you so!" Krystal cuts me off. "Ha! I told you Larry is real and you didn't believe it! Told you!" she bounces and laughs in front of my face.

"Yea yea, you were right," I roll my eyes. I am really upset that Larry shippers are right; they were right the entire time. They weren't just delusional freaks, they were really smart and scrupulous. They pay attention to the details and can analyze the slightest moment. I feel stupid for believing in Elounor.

"Anyway, Larry is real so I have to give each of them a beard to cover it up. And they were mad. So Louis kissed Harry right in front of my face! It was really disgusting I can't believe what I saw!" I tell her.

"It's not that bad about two dudes kissing, especially they're hot."

"But I can't stand it. I despise gay people," I cringe. "And Louis called me a homophobic cunt," I say. I will be lying if I say it doesn't hurt. It somehow makes me love Louis and Harry less.

Okay, I'm lying. I can't love any of the boys less. That's so impossible. Nobody can 'unlove' the boys. Nobody. But still, I'm quite pissed off with them.

"You know all Larry shippers would kill to see what you saw, so be grateful. And Louis is the sassiest right? I'm not surprised he called you names. Don't worry, he didn't mean it. He was just pissed off," Krystal says. I'm about to argue but she continues, "anyway, I can't imagine you looking stern! You can't even go for an hour without laughing!"

"At first I thought I would end up cracking up, but I don't know! I somehow managed to pull straight face the entire time," I say. "It's fun though. It's like a role play. I'll act as a mean strict management at work," I laugh.

"And a weird obsessive and creepy hilarious fangirl at home," she adds and we crack up laughing.

"Did they recognize or remember you?" Krystal asks after we stop laughing. "I mean, remember when you touched Liam's dick?"

"No, I don't think any of them remembered me. I didn't tell them my name, remember?" I answer. "But I have a feeling that Liam recognized me. He smiled at me when I called him out for dozing off," I say. "And you know, his smile was just.. I can't even!"

Actually I'm not really sure if Liam remembers me now. He knows me as a cheerful and humorous girl, not a stern girl. And he doesn't know that I'm pregnant. But I think he recognizes me, because he smiled at me. It was a friendly smile, and I saw recognition in his puppy eyes.

Well, I know you are now wondering why I am chosen as the lead of technical director in Gado-Gado Management, since I haven't been working here for long time. But you need to know that I work so hard for this company, I decrease my Twitter time and focus more on my job. Sometimes my work and my ideas impress the seniors.

Gado-Gado Management has improved a lot in the past six months. Our artist, Matthew Schuler, is now popular. Last month One Direction's contract with Modest! ended and we made an offer to be their management. 

When Simon Cowell told us he was interested with our company, Brayden chose me to be the head of technical director for One Direction. He picked me because he knew that I was a huge fan of them. He thought that I would make the right decision for One Direction to improve their career and popularity. Well, that was a very smart move. I know exactly what the boys want and what we (as fans) want. I know what to do with the boys.

"Well, you have their numbers now, right?!" Krystal says excitedly.

"Yeah! This is another perk of being their management. I got their numbers!" I say jovially.

"Will you text them? You know, not in business term," she asks.

"No, I won't. I can't be friendly around them," I tell her.

Krystal doesn't know that six months ago Liam and I had been texting for weeks. Even though she is my best friend, I can't tell her. She will ask how I got his number and one question will lead to another. She will keep on digging and digging. I'm sure I will end up telling her about the night I lost my virginity. I don't want her to know that Liam is the one who is supposed to be responsible for my pregnancy, instead of Edgar. She will feel betrayed and most likely hate me.

Well, she will definitely hate me. She will never talk to me again. And I won't be able to stand that.

I remember to the days when Liam and I were still texting each other. Well, the first time we texted didn't go well because I was in my breakdown so we stopped texting. But a day after Edgar found out about my pregnancy, I started texting Liam. I had his number and he didn't mind texting with me, so I thought texting him wouldn't be so bad. Why wasting the chance? It was once in a lifetime chance. Not every Directioner has Liam's number.

Okay, it is actually twice in a lifetime chance because I get Liam's number again. And this time the number is different. I don't know whether he changed his number or it is the number for his other phone.

Anyway, Liam and I were talking over text messages for a few days until I decided to call him. I was bored and there was literally nothing on Twitter since that time 3/5 were MIA. We only called each other a few times considering Liam was busy with stadium tour and I was busy fangirling about it. Well, not only busy fangirling actually. I had a job too.

As time passed by, the calls became non existent and the texts were getting less and less frequent. Until we didn't talk anymore. I remember the last text was from me, saying "goodnight" with a sleepy face emoji.

A kick that I feel in my stomach breaks my thoughts. I press my hand on my belly and feel it again. It is an overwhelming feeling, and I am incredibly happy. Even though I'm terribly upset that I am pregnant, but I am really happy knowing there is a life inside of me. I know it's weird, but I can't help but feel that way.

"He's kicking," I whisper. "My baby boy is kicking."

"Let me feel it!" Krystal presses her hand on my belly. "Aw! He is so energetic! He will be a great quarterback someday, just like his father!" she ejaculates excitedly.

"Nah, I think he will be a boxer. Maybe he's punching now, not kicking," I reply, remembering Liam Payne loved boxing when he was in school.

"Boxer?" Krystal laughs. "No way! Fangirl mother and quarterback father creating a boxer? How in earth does it work? Unless he grows up then learns boxing," she says, amused.

Well, only if she know that he is Liam's baby instead of Edgar's.

"Tomorrow I have an appointment with the doctor for my monthly check up," I change the subject. "Come with me?" I ask with hopeful eyes, hoping she will say yes. I give her the best puppy eyes I can. I don't want to go there alone, especially here in London. I have never been to a doctor in England and I'm afraid to face it.

"What time?" she asks.

"After work, probably at 7," I answer. Actually the work ends at 3 but the doctor is available at 7.

"My flight is at 4," Krystal says and I frown. "Sorry, V. I wish I could stay with you longer but I have to go back and submit my damn assignments. I have missed some classes and my professor called me this morning."

"That's fine. Guess I'll have to go there on my own," I sigh.

"Good luck for that. It won't be much different from the doctor in America, don't worry," Krystal says. "Are you planning on going to college?" she inquires, changing the topic. "I mean, after you deliver the baby."

"Nope, I don't think so. With my job and all.. I don't think I have time for that. I have to take care of the baby," I sigh deeply. If I hadn't been so careless, if I had pushed drunk Liam off, I could have gone to college in London. I could have ticked one thing off my bucket list.

Krystal looks at me for a brief moment with sympathy in her eyes. I let out a long breath and shake my head, fighting the urge to cry. Sometimes every time I think about the baby I feel like crying, and the sympathy in Krystal's eyes makes me feel a lot more miserable and pathetic. I hate to be pitied like this.

My life will never be the same again, I will have to raise this baby and I don't think I will ever be ready for that.

"I'm not ready to be a mother," I speak my mind, my voice cracking up.

"Aw, come here," Krystal opens her arms and hugs me tightly, careful with my belly. She rubs my back up and down soothingly. "It's okay, V, shit happens sometimes. You'll be a great mother. You and Edgar will be the best parents ever," she smiles.

"But.. I don't know," I whimper, and a single tear falls down my face at the mention of Edgar's name. "I don't even know if I can deliver the baby. I'm so afraid," I sniff.

"You'll be alright, V. Everything's gonna be alright. You can do it," she coaxes.

"But I don't want to do the check up shit again. I hate those hideous needles," I cry harder. I'm afraid of needles. Every time I do monthly check up I have to get those horrible crap thrust into my skin.

"You need to be strong," she says.

"I'm trying. I've tried so hard, but it's just too much," I start to sob.

Krystal sighs deeply and holds me tighter without saying a word. I suppose she doesn't know what to say. I don't blame her. She has never seen me break down before. I guess it's about time before I explode.

I have hold this things inside for long. After Edgar found out about my pregnancy, I never cried in front of anyone. Even when my parents raged at me, or when people in college sent me dirty look, called me names and talked bunch of crap behind my back, I didn't shed a single tear. Okay, maybe a few times I cried myself to sleep. But I never cried like this in front of anyone. People think I'm fine, that all of this doesn't affect me, but they're wrong. I am far from fine.

"I'm tired, Krys," I whisper brokenly.

"Look, whatever happens, I will always here for you. I got your back," she says. I nod, grateful that I have Krystal. She is always here for me. "Now let's go to the mall, yeah? It's my last day here and I want to see London," she says in cheery tone that I can't help but smile through the tears.

"Okay, I'll get ready," I agree. I feel so lazy to get up and I just want to stay in bed tweeting until night. But this is the last day for my best friend in London and I want her to have nice time. She has accompanied me in this city for a week and helped me through the first days of work and settling down my apartment, so I want to return her kindness. She hasn't seen much in London.

"And we need to do shopping. I mean, a massive shopping! You need to decorate your apartment. It's literally nothing here," she waves her hands around the empty rooms of my apartment. Well, I just got here two days ago and I am too lazy to do anything with this. Fortunately the apartment is already furnished so I don't need to do much. "I'll help you decorating your place!"

*

We stumble back to my apartment late at night with a lot of shopping bags. We got some households, a few small furnitures, groceries, new clothes, and other unimportant stuffs that Krystal insisted to buy because she thought they would be useful in the future. We also bought baby stuffs and clothes.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Krystal says.

"Yeah," I reply shortly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Only because of Nando's," I grin. We went to Nando's for dinner. It was the first time I ate there. I always wanted to go there since 2011, when I was a carrot and I heard that Niall was crazy about that restaurant. Now I figure out why. The food was incredibly scrumptious.

"The chicken was amazing there," she says. "And London is really awesome! I can't believe you're living in this beautiful city! I should visit you more often."

"Why don't you just move here? There are good colleges here," I suggest. "You can live here. We can share the apartment and I'll pay the rent."

 "You've offered me that ten times!" she groans.

"Well, maybe after seeing London you might change your mind," I shrug.

"How many times should I tell you that Zack doesn't want to move, especially across the damn globe. It's hard to persuade him, y'know," she sighs. "I can't give up my relationship with him. I love him way too much."

"Guess I'll be alone in this foreign place then," I pout. But I won't push her to move with me though. I know Krystal and Zack are so in love with each other and they have been dating for over a year. They are literally inseparable. They are the cutest couple I have ever met. Well, after I meet Zayn and Perrie it will change but however, I ship _Krack_ so hard.

"Aw, c'mon! You should be happy about this. You'll get new experience, new community, new friends. That's gonna be fun! Edgar will move here as well, right?"

"Yeah, in three months. Just in time when I deliver the baby. He's still transferring his transcripts and reports to the new campus."

"He's going to live here with you, right?"

"Yeah, where else?"

"Well, that's awesome. You and Edgar living together in London.. you don't know how lucky you are. Edgar is the sweetest gentleman ever! He drops his football career and move across the world for you! And moreover, he is willing to be responsible with the baby even though you told him not to. You're very lucky! I bet if I was the one pregnant, Zack would leave me right then," she rants.

"Zack isn't that bad," I reply. But Krystal is right. I am very lucky to have Edgar. I don't know what to do if he didn't help me get through this. Edgar is really sweet and caring, he takes care of me really well. He gives up everything in Chicago and he is going to move here to be with me. I adore him very much. However, I can't imagine myself marrying Edgar. No matter how hard I try to picture that, it doesn't feel right. Well, maybe it's because Edgar isn't the biological father for my baby.

I try not to think about it. Liam will never take responsibility for this baby. Hell, he doesn't even like me. He probably hates me because I give his two best friends beards. Well, he does hate me. And so do the rest of the boys, especially the gay couple. When Harry and Louis kissed in front of me, Liam was laughing his head off. So were Niall and Zayn, even they were filming it. I bet they are now watching the damned video, laughing their arses off at my shocked expression.

"V? Knock knock," Krystal knocks my forehead lightly with her knuckles, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Why do you always drift off?" she huffs in annoyance.

"Sorry, something just crossed my mind," I reply.

"What's that?" she asks nosily.

"Nothing important," I reply, not wanting to tell her.

"It's almost midnight. You still want to decorate your apartment?" she inquires.

"I don't know, I'm so tired," I moan, followed by a yawn.

"Me too. You need to take a rest for your work tomorrow," she says.

"Yea, right. I have a meeting at 9," I mumble, making my way to the bedroom.

"I'll help with the apartment tomorrow before my flight while you're at work yeah? Now take a rest and prepare yourself for being a expressionless management," she giggles.

Tonight I can't sleep. I have been laying here, tossing around for an hour but sleep can't seem to come. I am too excited for the meeting tomorrow. I have planned some things for the boys, and I am excited to tell them. I am positive that the fans will love it.

The fans might hate Modest! Management so they still have some kind of hatred towards One Direction's management. But I will make them love Gado-Gado Management.


End file.
